cranebrook_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Fang
Broken Fang (Fang for short) is a Tabaxi Bard currently traveling with a small group that's unnamed. Played by Benjamin Drake. Description Appearance Fang, being a Tabaxi, has a humanoid body and a feline head. His body is covered with black cheetah-like prints, his main fur colour being a sandy yellow. He has big yellow eyes and thick discoloured fur above them, acting like eyebrows. He wears minimal armour, a single leather guard on his right shoulder and two leather straps crossing over his body to hold his armour, quiver, and lute in place. He sports baggy silk pants and a belt around his waist with a sheath for his dagger, and a leather pouch. He wears three earrings, one on the top of his right ear and two at the bottom of his left ear. Around his neck, he wears a beaded necklace that he was told had magical abilities, though the power is unknown. Personality Fang is fueled by his curiosity, often being the only he reason travels around to unknown territories. He has a desire to hear about epic adventures others have been on and likes to make adventures for himself as well. Due to past experiences, Fang is a hard person to get know. He doesn't just give you his trust, you have to earn it. Despite his trust issues, he's actually a friendly guy, if you get past his walls you'll become a friend for life. Family and friendship are important to him, and he'll do anything to keep his friends around him safe and happy. He's loyal but expects the same in return. He has a habit of doing unnecessary acrobatics caused by his agile ability, even in serious situations. On one occasion, Fang did a somersault across a room to catch Silder from falling to his death. In casual situations, he just does flips and such to show off. On his quest to become a renowned bard, he came up with the stage name 'Whispering Whiskers'. This name also being contradictory like his actually name Broken Fang. Biography Background Fang was Exiled from his clan, ultimately traveling a great distance across the lands. Fang is the most Charismatic and Agile member of his group, usually the one to perform tasks that involve fast movement and quick reactions. Shimmering Fjord Period The Shimmering Fjord Mertis Colosseum Period Mertis Colosseum Winterberry Period Winterberry Farm Current Period Relationships Zagush 'The Great' Zagush 'The Great' and Broken Fang don't have too much in common. Fang finds Zagush's actions in combat unsettling and disrespectful, smashing heads in and spattering blood all over the walls. Zagush complemented Fang when he accidentally hit off a Goblin's head, though Fang didn't accept the compliment. Broken Fang rolls his eyes in almost every social situation Zagush is apart of, finding his methods of talking and business odd and embarrassing. Zagush sees Fang in a somewhat positive way, though Fang doesn't see Zagush the same way. Fang honestly thinks Zagush is a psycho and constantly tells people they come across that Zagush is in fact, not an actual wizard. Landouth Salvator Landouth Salvator Jokelen Anderson Jokelen Anderson Raiki Raiki Character Information Abilities Tabaxi Abilities * Cat Claws * Feline Agility Bard Abilities * Bardic Inspiration * Song of Rest Feats * Jack of All Trades Additional Abilities * All Eyes On You (Far Traveler) Magic Spells * Speak with Animals * Animal Friendship * Cure Wounds * Healing Words * Feather Fall Cantrips * Light * Mending Category:PCs Category:Characters